Reincarnation of the Saiyan wizard God
by sageof6way
Summary: A story fro Kyuubi Lord which I am posting with his permission. He is unsure of how it will turn out. I said I will post it so he can see some feedback Harry/Potter/Dragonball Z and Naruto Dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation of the Saiyan wizard God

**Summary: Naruto wasn't born in the Elemental nations he was the son of two most powerful saiyan elites in planet Vegeta's court, before the utter destruction of his home Naruto was sent to earth in a space pod but a dimensional vortex sent him to a world of magic where Naruto developed a powerful magic core spending his life in an orphanage where he was hated for his difference. The young saiyan developed a hateful heart before a letter arrived from Hogwarts inviting him to spend the years there. How will a dark Naruto change the magical realm when he has magic and Ki? And where was he sent at the beginning of his forth year? Dark/Semi-emotionless/godlike/magical genius/Ki prodigy/elemental god/Taijutsu prodigy/Fuinjutsu/Ninjutsu/Super Saiyan god Naruto**

**Pairing is three girls no more no less Naruto needs love but a mass harem or a regular one always makes it easy to forget about some or develops too much romantic drama than an emotionless Naruto. First two must be fem kyuubi and Fasha poll for the third one will commence in the third chapter if lots of good reviews are sent.**

**Naruto X x Fasha **

** Warning bashing dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Umbridge and most of Konoha maybe some character deaths**

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, DBZ, or Harry Potter. **

"Naruto my son this is the last time I and your mother will ever see you again, I just want you to know that I will always be proud of you no matter what choices you make." Came the solemn voice of a distraught father looking at the young bundle laying in a pod designed to traverse through space for the safety of the child. The babe was no more than a few month's old with spikey raven hair and oddly intelligent-azure eyes that seem too mature for one his age, the baby was born five months past with an unimaginable power level of 100,000 thousand! Such a thing was unheard of. For the safety of their child the nameless parents decided to keep the baby a secret in fear that it may be killed because of the king's paranoia that such a power in someone uncontrolled may take his throne.

A mirthless chuckle left the lifts of the male saiyan, "my son you were born to be a god, the power you hold will only continue to grow and I wish your mother and I could be there when you reach the ultimate place amongst the creator herself"

" Honey, _he_ will be here soon we must hurry or Naruto will die along with us you know that such a monstrosity will never let a being capable of killing him in the future" said the desperate mother.

"Yes I know, do you have any last words my love?"

"Yes, Naruto my baby boy I want you to listen okay?"

The small babe seem to understand his mother's plea and locked eyes with the desperate woman.

"My baby where ever you end up never forget us and make yourself strong to avenge us when you are stronger than that _thing_." She said before closing the pod with items for training and knowledge on all that he needs to become a true saiyan. With that he left to never be seen.

**~In Space~**

A great explosion happened when the planet Vegeta was destroyed. In the small pod the baby could be seen crying as if sensing the destruction of his home and the death of his parents. The small ship traveled fast and long descending on a planet that was originally destined to be destroyed but was not, as the ship lowered a strange rift in the universe opened sending the pod to an unknown location.

**~Undisclosed location~**

A baby's cries could be heard in a dark ally, unfortunately no person was willing to listen to the young ones cries until, "ah young one, why in heavens name are you here?" asked a soothing maternal voice. Not too far came a middle aged woman with a young looking face wearing a matron's outfit like that of a motel manager or care taker.

"Oh poor child I will take you home with me at the orphanage"

The woman took the now parentless boy to the orphanage without a clue as to what events will be set in motion from there.

**Time skip 4 years later…**

It has been a terrible first years of Naruto's life in his new home, if it can be called that, since the day he could crawl and talk the young boy has had to grow up faster than kids his age because of the unkindliness of the few adults that worked there, not counting the woman that saved him of course, and the cruel jealousy that came from the other orphans because of how different his looks were to the rest. It was true that as a saiyan he had a tail like any other of his race, though that was not known by the others it did nothing to soothe the pain in the little alien's heart. Had it not been because of the kindness of the matron that gave him a new opportunity Naruto would have broken long ago in his short life, the kind young woman that helped him constantly was his rock and he had taken to calling her "sister" or "mother" when they were in private.

Right now one can see a black blur running from a small group of kids that would keep on making fun of his tail.

"Freak"

"Monkey"

"Monster"

This were the main insults that they would throw at him, now one would wonder were such things would come from but it was very well known that the workers hated the child if only because he was different but to them that was more than enough to teach and bribe the kids with promises as long as they were mean to poor Naruto. He was now heading to the only safe he knew in his young life, his "sister/mother" in all but blood Minerva.

But the god above must not be in the mood to listen to a child's cries because she was out of the building running a few errands given by the malicious workers so that she would not stop the mental torture and probably physical torture they plan for the "freak."

"Please stop" begged a sad Naruto sobbing to the horrible names that he had grown to hear constantly. Now Naruto maybe young but he had a perfect photographic memory he knew that he was a saiyan and who his parents were but without a proper teacher he could not follow his parents' wishes without finding the spaceship that he came in and he can't do that because he was not allowed to go outside as to not contaminate _normal_ people with his "freakiness."

"Why? You're just a freak of nature that doesn't deserve anything but what we are giving you"

"Yeah, be grateful freak!"

"N-n-no I'm not a freak" stuttered weakly the saiyan child.

"Shut up, don't talk back to your betters"

"No, no, no, NO!" something seemed to snap inside the saiyan when they mentioned themselves as his betters. '_No one is my better, IAM A SAIYAN!'_ with that declaration in mind blue wisps of power started radiating of Naruto in great waves scaring the children.

"You **fools**, learn your place!" he yelled. With precise ferocity the young boy ran at the kids with malicious intent in his blue eyes as cold as ice. By the time it was over every child had broken bones and traumatized minds from the whole ordeal.

**~1 Year later~**

It has been roughly a year since the retaliation of the young saiyan against the miscreants that had dared harass him and the five-year-old did not regret his actions, and because of the incident the children refused to even come within ten feet of him and the adults looked like their suspicions on him had been true. But none of that mattered to the boy because even when the workers tried and failed to convince the matron of the child's darkness she stayed in his side though not without slight fear of him herself, but that was missed over his happiness at her position in the matter though the others threatened to hurt her for siding with the supposed demon-boy.

As for Naruto when he had felt that surge of power no matter how small it may have been from its true potential he had tried his best to mimic it and control it, he had headed to the backyard were a small patch of forestry was present an had hidden there for looking to unlock them, he had been successful in the first half our and was shocked at the power he found. His great analytical mind that he had inherited started thinking of all the possibilities that could come with it, and he was happy it had no bound that he could think of as long as it had merit.

A dark giggle escaped his childish lips, "_With this I will be the ultimate being, I will have my fun and protect my cherished ones",_ though evilly the saiyan.

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 new life and enter Hogwarts

Chapter 2 new life and enter Hogwarts

**Thank you all for your reviews on my writing and I'm happy to say that here is another chapter.**

**Now I'm sure some are a little disappointed that Naruto does not have harem and I'm sorry but love does not mean many women it means to fully trust a number of people and Naruto will have three.**

**The poll for the actual pairing won't start till Ch. 3 I know I'm sad too but I have to decide on girls that fit him, here are some girls that will start off for now these are not the choices just a preliminary before the real poll first five with the most will move to the final poll. **

**Choices are:**

**Hana-**

**Mei-**

**Shizune-**

**Anko-**

**Fuu-**

**Tenten-**

**Kushina-**

**OC-**

**Fem. Haku-**

**Those were the choices for the preliminary poll, Feel free to review or pm suggestions for me to think about. HAS TO BE NARUTO OR DRAGON BALL Z GIRLS IF POSSIBLE.**

**Let the story begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DBZ, or harry potter.**

"_Master"_ thoughts and robotic voice

"_Magic"_ incantation or spell

"Hello" speak normally

"**Mongrel" **demonic voice

It has been almost three months since Naruto has vowed to become the ultimate. And in that time the saiyan has taken to learning all he could on his powers, the first few weeks have been frustrating to say the least, he had made quite an impressive amount of progress in controlling his power but without any actual guidance it was all for naught. Three weeks into his self-training and having better control as to not go berserk, but he had decided it was time to go in search of the pod where he came from in search of anything valuable things left from his parents.

**XxflashbackXx**

He managed to find it using his perfect memory to find the place of landing. He wasn't disappointed at his find. It seemed that when he left the pod it had created a defensive mechanism to stop any and all attempts on it, he had managed to sneak past any guards as to not alert anyone to his whereabouts.

"Hmmm, it seems as if mother and father have thought of everything when preparing for my departure" said Naruto with a slight tone of sadness in his impassive tone only those trained to look for it would catch.

When he came within five meters of the spaceship it responded to his presence and opened.

"_Master, you have returned"_ came the emotionless voice of the pod sounding oddly female.

"Really, they even went so far" shaking his head at the absolute absurdness of his parents' antics Naruto asked "yes well, I was picked up at arrival by a kind woman but what do I call you?"

"Your father named me S.I.L.A"

"S.I.L.A?"

"It stands for Soul Intellectual Living Automon but you may rename me"

"well how about Kumi?" _"Where did that come from?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"_Ah I see that you have unconsciously know some of your original language from our home planet, master_?" Said an emotionless newly named Kumi. (I don't think it's true but my story my thing so I will use the planet language thing as an excuse.)

Understanding came to his cool azure eyes, "well that is for another time, Kumi do you have anything important from my parents?"

"_Yes master, it seems they left you four different fighting styles, four sets of adjustable weights, a weapon called a katana, and scrolls on Ki control and moves for it ranging from beginner to expert it seems like you will have to come up with others on your own._" Supplied the machined.

"Very good. Thank you. Can you soundlessly carry yourself to a clearing that is behind an orphanage? Here are the coordinates."

The machine confirmed his request and teleported using an unknown for of transportation.

In the clearing Naruto checked the fighting styles left for him and it seemed two were their own personal combat moves that incorporate a katana if he so wished while the other two were scrolls taken from fallen fighters in a show that their way of fighting was not forgotten. The sets of weights were the first thing to trying out one of the sets by adjusting thing it to 20 pounds per limb and 50 at the torso without fear of stumping his own growth because of his saiyan durability and strength, he also decided to keep the katana just in case it ever came of need a good warrior comes prepared for either a great victory or his/her demise.

He ultimately decided that his control and overall strength where to be the main focus of his training for the first year after all what good is a fighting style if one doesn't have the strength nor skill to use it to it' full potential?

**Xxflashback endXx**

Ever since Naruto received those scrolls on Ki control and the weights his training has grown at an alarming rate, what the scrolls depict as beginner's level was actually meant for study to those almost twice Naruto's age but yet him powerful mind was able to understand allowing him to master them faster than any normal person. Though he was what would everyone calls a prodigy Naruto knew that anyone with that kind of arrogance to think himself better than an enemy no matter who was dead in the field.

He has done better than even himself expected but even then until he could unlock more of his power the medium and expert moves that were written down would be out of his reach. Kumi had informed him that for him to use the full potential of his body he will have to wait until the age of 9 before he can use more than the currently analyzed 10% of his true power or it will cause his body to explode from the sheer amount of it. It was a pleasant surprise than he still had more Ki unconsciously suppressed and it will only continue to grow stronger with age, but the mental image of his gruesome death made him pale slightly in his normally impassive face, because of that little information he decided that until it was safe he would just repeat the first exercises and weight training.

Life in the orphanage has been almost the same_, almost_. Since Minerva had taken his side she was constantly in _accidents_ that were planned to get rid of the freak lover, it is thanks to Naruto always keeping an eye out whenever he was with her that nothing happened, yet. Unfortunately that can't be always be true because of his training and the errands that the workers always send her to.

Minerva has also been getting sad quite often whenever she stared into her charge's abnormally impassive face that she thought just did not belong in such a loveable child and cursed the orphanage that made him this way "_that will change_" though Minerva. In the past months she has been working odd jobs to collect enough money to buy a small flat away from the orphanage with a small patch of wilderness because she had noticed that Naruto seemed to love going in the forest out back. It had been a gift from above when she found one not too far out of the city where they could live happily as a family unfortunately the sum was quite a bit and she had to work for hours of exhaustion just to make enough to buy it by the end of the year, "_it will be worth it for Naruto_" she thought

If only life had a kinder heart.

**XxTimeskipXx**

It was the eve of Naruto's sixth birthday and Naruto had decided that his self-training had done appropriately and he decided that he will rest for tomorrow, he knows that none of the kids will celebrate but he could spend the day with Minerva and that was more than enough for him.

The woman herself was happy to know it was almost time for Naruto's birthday, she could not wait to surprise him with her accomplishment. A close family friend that had made quite a living for herself heard of her work ethics and her reasons and had decided to lend a hand by buying the flat she wanted and giving the deed to Minerva. The best thing was that all the money she made could go to Naruto and her living expenses, she was excited to look at her charge's face when she told him the news.

Right now she was walking towards the orphanage in an empty street that was a shortcut only she and the workers of the place knew about. Unfortunately because they knew she took this route that they hired a few "professionals" to take care of her.

"Hey, bitch" came a ghastly voice from behind her. She turned to the voice with thoughts of teaching it to respect their elders but when she did all of them stopped and she started fearing for her safety. The voice came from a man in his mid-twenties with stubble on his chin and a face that had been in the receiving end of too many punches to be identified, he was wearing leather boots and torn slacks with a sleeveless muscle shirt. Behind him there were three nameless cronies with small knifes in their hands.

"w—w-what do you want, I do-d-d-don't have anything please leave me alone" Minerva addressed the man hoping she could get away or someone could come help, both options were favorable to whatever they were planning, the dark smile on their faces did not make her anyless scared.

"Don't worry about it we were hired to get rid of you but they did not say we could not have some fun" the man said the cronies seem to agree with him.

" bring her here and rip her clothes off I want to see some of what she has" that was enough for her ran for her life hoping to any god above that she will get away. She thought that she ran for hours but time seemed to slow down for her and she did not get too far before they caught her.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP‒"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL CUT YOUR TOUNGE OFF"

"Please, why are you doing this who told you I was here?"

Those questions seem to amuse the leader. He chuckled darkly before he responded "I'm doing this because it looked fun as to how we found you, well your fellow workers at that brat serving service look like they have a grudge and had no problem with sending us"

"_No not them again, I though they gave up, I guess they wanted me to feel safe. But what about Naruto? I hope he's safe" _Minerva thought.

They began to take her clothes of until she was naked and forced down.

"Now for the fun" she only whimpered and struggled harder.

"_Naruto, I'm sorry" _thought Minerva.

**With Naruto before the capture**

Naruto tried to rest in his bed that was far away from the other children in the corner but he kept having nightmares of his sister/mother figure. At every turn in his dark sleep all he saw was Minerva in pain or dead.

"_Naruto, I'm sorry"_

Naruto woke up, fear started eating at his heart. He made a mad dash towards the pod intent to find what waswrong.

"Kumi tell me can you locate Minerva?"

"_Yes master"_ there were mechanical sounds everywhere but Naruto was too worried on the fact that her mother figure was missing, the smiles in the adults' faces did not make things any better.

"_I have located her master she is several hundred yards north of here and I surrounded but a number of weak signatures all male"_ the last part made his heart sink to his stomach. They were too far away even if he were to run at full speed he would not make it on time he wished that he was there close to her to protect her, he felt weak and hopeless.

"_Please I need to be there she needs me please!"_ an odd sensation filled his senses, it was power but not his normal Ki this was weaker and mixed with something else, he imagined himself next to his mother close to her, there was a popping sound and he was gone.

**With Minerva**

Minerva never felt worse in her life, this wankstains have taken to groping and beating her all over. Thankfully they have not come to penetrating her yet. They thought that it would be better to "loosen her up" and see her struggle before they "please" themselves.

She felt so humiliated like this and they said that all will be over by the end when they _kill_ her. Suddenly she heard a popping noise and so did the punks if there roaming hands stopping are anything to go by.

"**what do you arseholes think you are doing?**" that voice she knew all too well but the way it washed all over them felt cold and uncaring yet gentle and sweet to her ears.

**Naruto pov**

Naruto was so desperate of finding her that the sudden change of scene disoriented him slightly, after finally getting back on track he noticed that he was in an empty street.

When he looked around he noticed some punks holding down a woman. When he focused more he noticed that it was Minerva naked and by looks of it unwillingly.

"**What do you arseholes think you are doing?**" he asked coldly. Nobody messes with his family and survives. He let his Ki along with his new access power flow from his body and settle on the weaklings being careful with the lady.

The poxy looking men turned fearfully to the sound of the voice, they can tell whoever it is means business by the death promise in the tone. When they noticed only a child of no more than six glaring at them their arrogance came back in spades, they got angry that some kid interrupted the fun they were having.

"Bugger off kid, be happy I'm in a good mood an won't send you to an early grave." The leader off the gang announced with false bravado because of the promising death that was in the atmosphere.

That was not the right thing to say because now Naruto seemed ready to kill them outright.

"YOU-Y-YOU BASTARDS ARE **DEAD!**" Naruto crouched slightly before taking off and disappearing from their view. He reappeared behind the cronies and punched a hole in one of their chest. His blood covered hand was holding a beating heart.

"Brother! I will kill you" the one on Naruto's right bellowed. He franticly swiped his knife aimlessly hoping to kill the bastard that took away his only family, but his sloppy form and weak attacks made it all the more easier to dodge. Naruto decided to play a little with his prey that took from him and gave him 'love taps' all over his body to show him the pain for those stupid enough to go for those close to his heart. The 'love taps' left bruises and broke some bones yet he desperately unrelented in an effort to avenge family.

"Why did you do it? She is only a worthless cunt. That was my brother!" he yelled hopelessly unable to move from his injuries.

Naruto's eyes shadowed in hate, the man flinched to his stare "why? She is all I have in this world full of idiots and prejustice and you ask 'why'" he kicked him at every word sending him skidding across the floor.

In the background Minerva, the gang leader and the final drone watch in disbelief and awe to the beat down they are witnessing, Minerva was in awe at how strong he is and wondered if this was what he did for hours by himself the scene made her both sad and happy she was sad at how he turned out because of the hate but happy he cares about her. She did ignore the person he killed because she was sure it was not the first. The gang leader and his follower on the other hand could not believe that a _kid _did this "_he __**is**__ a monster_" they both thought believing what they were told about him before they arrived to do the job.

Back to Naruto he was busy breaking the man and in all his anger he did not notice the other two sneaking up on him until-

**Wham **

He was hit with a metal bat that the leader brought from somewhere. Naruto skidded slightly but was otherwise fine though bleeding a bit from the head

"NARUTO"

"I'm fine"

"But-"

"I said I'm fine Minerva" Naruto smiled at her reassuringly. Minerva calmed down and was a little happy to finally see him smile, though circumstances could have been better.

"You should listen to her brat you aren't getter out alive" said the nameless leader.

"I will be leaving shortly _after_ you bloody idiots are sent to **hell!**" the fight recommenced at that statement. Naruto could easily kill them but he wanted a challenge so decided to hold back _a lot._

Gl (short for gang leader. I can't come up for a good name and he is only temporary. Sorry!) Swung his bat with reckless abandon trying to hit the snotty brat that kept dodging swiftly. The other guy was not much help since he was knocked out with a quick kick to the chest and hitting a wall.

"Stay still you git"

"Why? I'm not an idiot this is a battle not a petty fight were you think yourself god."

It was a few more minutes before Naruto got bored and decided to end their pathetic lives, faster than any normal human could track he delivered a simple telegraph punch to the stomach sprouting his hand at the other side. Gl started coughing up blood "you bloody brat, you win" he wheezed out in his final breath.

"Now for the rest of the trash" Naruto made his way to the one unconscious in the wall. He pulled out a hidden blade that he keeps at all times and ended the mongrel that attacked his mother-figure. When he made his way to the final of the two brothers he noticed he was missing.

"HEL-"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto looked towards Minerva's position and saw her held back by a knife from the only surviving member of the gang. The fool had her at his mercy.

"You stupid shit, you ruined everything!"

"Let her **GO!**"

The bastard laughed clearly broken from the look of his eyes "make me if you dare, are you fast enough?" he said holding the knife tighter to her neck drawing a drop of blood.

Naruto was scared he knew that but not because of himself but of her safety he wish that she was safe and the bastard dead rotting in the streets. "_Wait what about the other power?_" he started looking in himself like when he does when he practices control but instead he searched for the power that helped him get here. In a moment he did it felt weaker than his Ki but compared to anything else it was overwhelming and much deeper than what he can access from his Ki, he pulled on it and felt it swarm his body.

"Yo, brat finally giving up huh, well that just means that she is mine right?"

"**Wrong fool! This is you end!**"

"Yeah well what about the bitch"

A small tick mark appeared in Naruto's forehead to what he called her but calmed down when he focused his power on moving Minerva out of harm's way.

On Minerva's end she felt a warm feeling envelop her before she vanished and was suddenly next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked "You were saying you twat"

"Why you-"

He never got to finish because Naruto made his heart explode with the use of whatever it was he had.

"How did you do that? It looked like _magic_" Minerva asked confused to the whole event though happy that she and Naruto were fine.

"_Magic indeed, that is a good name as any, for now anyway"_

**XxTimeskipXx next day Naruto's birthday**

After last night's event Minerva decided that it would be unhealthy to stay in the orphanage longer considering that it was all over the news on the deaths on the devil's rats or at least that is the name of their group without any proper identification. So she decided to tell Naruto on his surprise, he was really happy to be rid of the "lower class" as he called them because of the lack of respect on his person that he believed he and Minerva deserved.

Naruto had Kumi move herself to the location of the flat and put a cloaking device that she had offered to put on the orphanage but he refused to protect trash that mistreated him because of his difference. On their way there Minerva started to throw question after question on how he got so strong and how he did all that stuff while comically making hand motions and funny sounds that had him shaking from holding in his laughter and struggling to hold his normally impassive face.

Though he was nervous about telling his secret he knew he could trust his now officially adoptive mother, he promised her to tell her everything when they got home, _home _that sounded so foreign in his mind but it was true and he couldn't be happier.

So he did when arriving she got scared when she couldn't find the house but Naruto assured her that it was part of the secret. He had Kumi take down the shield temporarily to allow his mother to see. He explained that she must be registered to the lock system for her to see the house, she got more confused until he showed her the pod that she had found Naruto in when he was but a babe. When all explanations were in order they calmed down and had her registered to the system and relaxed in their new house.

"Mother?"

"What did you say?" asked Minerva confused but hopeful she heard right.

"Mother, after all we are family right?" explained Naruto nervous she did not like it.

It was quiet for a few moments before Minerva clomped him in a backbreaking hug, he was never so happy for his extra strength from being a saiyan.

"I'm so happy you think that because you are my little boy" Minerva cried with tears streaking down her face.

"I love you mum, oh and since you accepted me-"

"Of course I accepted you"

Naruto gave her a little glare that she ignored but continued anyway wondering how she could brush it off until he remember last night. He knew that experience from his power gave some immunity to her no matter how small. "As I was saying since you accepted me I can have Kumi start a ritual that will bond us by blood turning you into a half saiyan though it is dangerous and I will understand if-"

"Let's do it I want to be your true mother!"

Naruto was shocked that she would go so far but happiness took over to her answer and was not worried too much about the risks himself knowing that there was a very small chance for them to appear.

"Okay, but it will have to wait until next year for it to be finished"

"That is fine I can wait" Minerva assured slightly disappointed.

"Until then let us be happy as a family" Naruto said. Minerva brightened to the comment and agreed.

**XxTimeskipXx**

It has been three years since then and everything fell into a routine that they would do. Just because they were happy does not mean that Naruto stopped practicing, on the contrary because of what almost happened to his mother Naruto took to practicing 10x of what he normally did bringing his strength to new levels and getting closer to becoming strong enough to avenge his birth parents. On Naruto's 7th birthday the ritual that Kumi was creating was done and it was a major success they were now related, but because of her new blood Minerva was stronger and more bloodthirsty. Naruto had taken to training her alongside himself in order to help her control herself to not hurt random people, after all he wants to rule and how will he when they are dead? Naruto on the other hand did not forget about his power and had Kumi analyze it and find any others with the same power and spy on them to find out more. All the fruits of her labor came through when she confirmed that there were others and the power was indeed _magic_. He was told that there was a place where they could go to get anything on what they need on it from a place called _Daigon alley _located behind a pub by the name of the _Leaky Cauldron._ He decided to go and met a man named Tom that opened the entrance. Naruto was not at all amazed as normally a child his age should be, he had made his way to _Gringotts _where he met some goblins and was introduced to Griphook who showed him around. Naruto had Griphook exchange a 4 hundred pounds into galleons, he received 81 galleons and some. After he went to the closest library and bought books raging from history of wizards to magic books of spells from one three levels he also bought a book on etiquette for creating a mask he will use in public. No one though much of it thinking that it was an errand for his older siblings.

He also took the liberty to go to Ollivander's shop in search of a wand, it may be early but he would rather die than head in to the magical world unprepared for it. The meeting was rather interesting, to say the least.

**XxMemory flashbackXx**

"_Oh, a new visitor" said the ever eccentric wand maker._

"_My name is Naruto, Naruto Saiyan" announced Naruto in a polite manner one would expect from any pureblood._

"_Very curious mister Saiyan"_

"_What is if I may ask?"_

"_You may, I remember every wand I ever sold and yet I do not recall your family name or any relatives that I ever helped find a wand from you"_

"_Well mister Ollivander you will find me a very special case"_

_Ollivander said no more instead choosing to stare at Naruto with curious eyes. Moments past. "Indeed" came the final reply._

"_Well while oddly circumstantial, can we get to find my wand? I would like to take an early start"_

_That seem to spark something in the old man's eyes. "Yes of course, left of right?"_

"_Does not matter I am equal to both arms" it was true Naruto had decided early that being equally skilled in both arms can be of good use._

_With that said for whatever reason Ollivander to measuring every length in and around Naruto. When done he left to the back of the shop and brought back an assortment of boxes. For two whole hours Naruto tried wand after wand but none would connect with him while Naruto's patience warring thin Ollivander only showed pure unadulterated joy at the complicated task of finding the perfect wand for his new customer._

_Finally after dozens of wands Naruto gave in to his ever growing migraine and decided that a custom wand would be best if possible._

"_Mister Ollivander would it be possible to just create a wand for me?" asked Naruto._

_Ollivander's eyes dulled slightly but it came back at the thought of a challenge "of course Mr. Saiyan, just come with me"_

_The two stepped into the back where hundreds of crafting materials were found. Ollivander gave the okay to Naruto that he should feel if there is any attraction to any of the materials and that would be used for his custom wand._

_Naruto took to passing the shelves in search of his future wand, within a few minutes he could feel an attraction to two things other than the wood to be used._

"_Very unusual Mr. Saiyan, Thestral and Unicorn tail hairs, now look for wand wood" _

_Naruto once more passed the shelves until he felt a strong pull to a corner where he came in contact to some yew wood. He took it with him and handed it to the wand maker._

"_You are a very interesting person may I say to cores and yew wood?" Said an intrigued shop keeper. "Mr. Saiyan I can safely say that with this I can make my greatest creation maybe powerful enough to range with the elder wand"_

_Naruto was excited to have such a powerful wand if what the old man's ramblings were true_

"_How much?"_

**XxMemory EndXx**

Naruto was happy, the encounter was two years ago. In that time he had taken to sparing with his mother and studying what he could from the texts he got, he had grown stronger that he knew from what Kumi had told him but he will not surpass anyone seeing as there was none that could go toe to toe in a fight with him not even Minerva.

He was now nine though through training he had grown physically making his appearance of that of a 12 year old.

He was on his way to receive the custom wand he ordered. He was told ahead of time that because of the two cores necessary for his wand it would take two years to complete as well as cost a pretty penny, though worth it.

As he entered the shop he could hear the creepy laughter of the wand maker as he was approached by said person he could feel something powerful trying to make a connection to him.

"Ah, my young mystery you are just in time to receive my most powerful creation."

He was showed a white wand with a dark tip and grey handle that looked perfect fit for his hand.

"14 inches yew, and Thestral and Unicorn hair for cores, usable for any magic"

When Naruto took it in hand powerful sparks flew in from the tip

"You have outdone yourself" said Naruto with a proud smile at his wand, it seemed to have bonded with his core directly. It made it all the sweeter knowing that just this morning he had woken up to an immense power boost that meant he had come to his full power though control was a bitch.

**XxTimeskipXx**

For two years he had taken to controlling his immense Ki and magical core, now armed with a wand that was custom made with no chance of his magic being traced like what he read about he had finally been able to practice magic with a _wand_, that is not to say he did not master the first and second year spell before then. But now he had taken to mastering all spells he could from books he bought in Daigon Alley as well as creating unique ones by himself.

It was July and his Hogwarts letter a scheduled to arrive soon, because his Saiyan technology would interfere with the magical world he had it down until the owl arrived. He had researched all he needed to know and did not really care for the letter it was all formality.

Naruto was cold he knew, any strangers were immediately cowed when he was near for he hated all but his mother, but he had also taken to wearing a mask of polite coldness that all purebloods are taught to fit better in the upper class. He would hate to be orchestrated even on the magical community. His new looks had been a blessing in helping with the shift. His raven hair though unruly also gave a feral handsome look that goes with his chiseled features that came from hours of hard training, his body looked to be sculptured by the Greek Gods themselves. Wherever he wen young women would blush a get nosebleeds from their fantasies about him.

Now about the letter-there was a tap in the window sill next to him. When he turned he saw a beautiful whit owl holding a letter. He opened the window and let her inside where he took the parchment from her and read it.

Upon reading it Naruto was greatly amused. They would think that since they were new and him of not wizard blood they would tell more in the letter than a few sentences and expect someone to understand immediately.

He let the amusement pass a decided to shake them a bit with a reply

Oh poor fools that had taken his attention for they were in for hell…

_Next chapter will unfortunately be shorter but will finally introduce the first and second year. Harry will be present and slightly different from cannon though not too much because the golden trio will come to pass._


	3. Note from original author

**Hello there it's me Kyuubilord the author of this story I am writing this note to warn you that this story will no longer be updated on this profile. I do not want my friend that has taken it upon himself to post this for me to suffer any stress from me so the story will be discontinued.**

**Don't get me wrong you will still get to read it but if you do it will be remade in my profile which is going to be renamed the **_power of the magic saiyan God _**I hope you continue to read it in my profile. It will only change slightly and be longer of course. I will see that the actual poll is made when ready.**

**KL OUT **


End file.
